


• Upon You by the Moonlight Side •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: HaPpY ChArMiEweeeeeN!!! *arrrroooooo*!! (that was a pathetic attempt at a wolf howl)XD





	• Upon You by the Moonlight Side •

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my incredible, amazingly talented friend and beta @thoresque for her invaluable input and the adorable title of this little monster.

He's been restless for hours now, pacing the apartment, picking things up and putting them down again, growing antsier as the skies outside darken to burnished bronze and smoky purples. Music starts thumping through the thin walls as soon as it reaches full dark.  He knows he has to get out of there soon or he'll go crazy with the repetitive beat of the 'Monster Mash' rattling the pictures on the walls.

Tim grabs his red hoodie and yanks it over his head, goes to stuff his phone in the front pocket just as it starts ringing.

"Hey."

"Hey, man! You comin' or what?" Ansel's voice over loud music.

"Yeah. I'm on my way."

"Don't forget the stuff."

"Got it. Be there soon." He hangs up and stuffs a baggie of joints down the front of his jeans before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

He's increasingly on edge as he walks through the streets, deciding to cut through the park rather than fight the crowds of naughty nurses and zombies on the sidewalks all headed for their own Halloween parties. The thought occurs to him that he should have smoked before he left to take the edge off, but it's too late for that now as he enters the darker shadows of the trees. As usual, a lot of the lights along the path are out and he thinks that this might have been a bad idea after all, but this is _his_ city... _his_ park. He's been through here a thousand times before and knows the path like the back of his hand, so he trudges on and ignores the trepidation niggling at the back of his mind as he gives the junkies and panhandlers a wide berth.

As he ventures deeper into the trees, the number of people along the path thins out, but he's not fooled. The deeper you go, the less people around, the more dangerous it gets...especially after dark. He rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck, his hands stuffed down into the warm pocket on the front of his hoodie, clutching his phone a little harder than necessary.

He hears a soft cough somewhere behind him and resists the urge to turn and look, quickening his steps just a little more. The hair on the nape of his neck prickles as the steps behind him keep pace. He finally gives in and tosses a glance over his shoulder.

The large shape behind him materializes into a pool of a light and he has just enough time to register shaggy hair and a thick beard above a blur of blue flannel before he takes off at a jog and bolts for the opposite edge of the park.

The lights and noise of hundreds of people and cars flood his senses as he rushes out onto the sidewalk and stops to catch his breath. He bends over and braces his hands on his knees, willing his heart rate to slow back to normal before he continues on. No one notices.

With one last glance behind him into the thick shadows, he starts moving again, shaking his head at himself for getting worked up so easily. It was kind of thrilling...

 

*******

Ansel flings the door wide open on the third knock. "Dude! Took you long enough."

Tim smirks and breezes past him into the crowded living room. "Man, I thought you said this was gonna be small? I only brought, like, five."

"It's all good. Everyone brought treats." Ansel grins.

Tim nods and scans the room. He recognizes a few faces, but not many. "Hey, I'm gonna go smoke before I mingle. Cool?"

Ansel jerks his head toward the balcony. "You know the drill."

Tim weaves his way through the grinding hips and waving arms of the throng of people taking up most of the space, the thrumming bass of 'Feel Good, Inc' vibrating his ribs with every step closer as he passes the speakers. He closes the glass door behind him and immediately pulls out a joint to help him calm down and readjust his expectations for the evening. Ansel had said maybe twenty people, but there were at least twice that many already and things were just getting started.

He nods to himself as he blows out a thick stream of smoke, thinking that at least it'll make it easier to slip away unnoticed if things get too crazy. A mellow buzz starts to spread through his limbs as he drops down into a plastic chair and props his feet up on the railing.  He pulls his hood up and snuggles down deeper into its warmth. What a strange night. He looks up at the full moon and smiles, starts to howl softly and thinks better of it, laughing at himself and the weird mood he's in.

The door opens behind him and he turns to look up with a glassy eyed grin to find Saoirse standing over his shoulder in full Raggedy Ann costume complete with red cheeks. His eyes travel down past the too short apron and striped thigh highs to the black Mary Jane stilettos no one ever saw in any children's book.

"Come on, Pony—don’t be stingy," she says by way of greeting.

He laughs and passes her the stub. He's had enough anyway. "You just get here too?"

"Nope." She pops her lips the on the 'p'. "Been waitin' on your slow ass to get here, Red Riding Hood. None of these assholes can dance."

Tim glances over his shoulder. "Looks like they're doing okay to me."

"Let me rephrase that. None of these assholes can dance without feeling me up in the process." She exhales and flicks the roach over the railing. "Now come on. Don't keep a doll waiting." She grabs his hands and pulls him up and behind her through the door, already wiggling before they've even made it to the makeshift dance floor.

Tim's eyes are glued to her hips, his shoulders rolling easy and a sly grin on his face. She turns around and around, alternately draping her hands around his neck and pressing her back and ass against his front. He's grateful for the layers of petticoat between them so she can't feel his hard-on. The envious glances all around do not go unnoticed, and his smile grows wider. They all want to get their hands on her, but only _he_ is allowed. He wraps long fingers around her waist and pulls her back tighter against him, leaning down to press his face into the side of her neck.

She laughs and turns slightly to bring her mouth close to his ear, "You tryin' to make someone jealous, Pony?"

"Maybe."

He looks up just then to catch a flash a blue flannel from the corner of his eye, but doesn't have time to react as the song changes and the little crowd of people all scream and start bouncing maniacally. The lights drop and suddenly everything is pulsing and strobing, bodies all jostling against each other. Saoirse is right in his face, all over-bright eyes and blinding smile as she undulates against him. He tries his best to help her keep her balance in the melee, and by the end of the song he’s thirsty as hell and dizzy from the light show.

Tim looks around as the song winds down, searching for a path through the bodies to the bar in the corner. As he pulls Saoirse behind him, he catches several glimpses of a tall, shaggy figure skulking around the edge of the crowd, but the lights are playing tricks with the shadows and he can't keep track long enough to get a fix on him. He continues trying to scan as he grabs a couple of shots of some viciously green liquid in plastic test tubes and hands one to Saoirse.

"Hey! You okay? You seem...weird." she yells close to his cheek.

He nods distractedly, dragging his eyes down to her to give her a half-assed smile of reassurance. "Bottoms up!" It comes out a bit forced, but if she notices she doesn't say anything.

They both slam the shots and immediately pull faces. "Dammit, Ansel!" Saoirse blurts and shudders, looking at the empty test tube like it just assaulted her.

Tim winces and covers his mouth with the back of his hand as the sickeningly sweet flavor of artificial caramel apple makes his tongue shrivel up. "Fuck, that's nasty!"

She nods, scowling as she eyes the rest of the available shots dubiously. "Want to try something else?" she asks, grabbing something red and purple.

"Hell no! I gotta go rinse my mouth out before I puke." He backs away from her. "Will you be okay for a minute?"

She rolls her eyes in answer and sniffs at the contents of the next shot before taking a tentative taste and waving him off dismissively.

Tim turns and starts weaving his way through bodies, his head already buzzing with whatever just hit his empty stomach. The floor seems to tilt a little as he breaks through the crowd into the dim, empty hallway that leads back to Ansel's en suite bath.

He glances over his shoulder one last time as he turns the corner, and the same prickling hits the back of his neck as it did in the park; the nervous tension of being watched. He quickly closes and locks the door behind him. He doesn't bother turning on the overheads but instead uses the dim glow of several nightlights to rummage for some mouthwash. After swishing away the foul taste and splashing his face with cool water, he checks himself in the mirror and turns to leave.

The lock button pops as he turns the knob and the door is immediately forced open from the outside. He jumps back against the sink in surprise. A dark form materializes from the shadows of the hall into the dim light of the bathroom. Tim barely has time to register the flicker of amber eyes and sharp canines surrounded by a thick beard before the shape is upon him, crowding him against the countertop.

"Where are you running off to, pret-ty?" he growls, nose already snuffling at the curls around his ear, strong arms boxing him in.

"I uh—" Tim swallows hard, some undefined primal emotion tightening his throat. The scent of wood smoke and night air surrounds him. He raises his hands to push against the wall of flannel blocking his way, but he can't budge him.

"I asked you a question, _boy_."

"My friends—"

"Are all getting shit-faced. No one will miss you for a while."

The sinister whisper buzzes in his ear and Tim makes an embarrassing squeak. He can feel the heat of warm skin beneath soft cotton--a strong, fast heartbeat thrumming against his palm. "You were in the park," he says dumbly, his racing heart making his voice catch. It occurs to him that he _should_ be afraid, but that’s not the emotion making his throat constrict right now.

A slow nod against the side of his head, hot lips brushing down over his quickening pulse. "Mm, caught your scent...had to follow."

Tim's eyes roll back, a delicious shiver coursing up the length of his spine as the heat of the stranger's breath dampens his skin. He can feel the hard length of him pressing into his hip. His hands drift down from the broad chest to his sides as his body responds in kind and he finds himself pulling him even closer.

A soft chuckle, "Hmm, not as innocent as you look...." A long lick over his jugular. "...I'm going to _eat you up_."

In the span of two heartbeats, Tim hears the door slam and huffs in shock as his back is slammed up against it. He yelps and braces his palms against the wood, barely able to draw a breath as he feels strong fingers tearing at the button of his jeans. "Oh fuck—"

Another flash of thickly lashed golden eyes gleaming up at him and his cock is suddenly bobbing hard and thick just an inch away from all those shiny white teeth. He whimpers at the first teasing flicker of soft tongue, any idea of resistance evaporating in the mist of hot breath over his already slick head. "Please."

A low growl fills the silence, then the world tilts even further on its axis as his cock is swallowed whole. He feels like his soul is being coaxed to leave his body on the first rough suck and can't even muster the presence of mind to be embarrassed that he's already perilously close to coming.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck..." There’s something undeniably empowering about this hulking beast on his knees, servicing him, and his hands fly down to grip thick handfuls of shaggy hair, hips thrusting forward greedily. "Yeah, that’s it…” he hears himself say. “Take it. Take it all." He feels the vibrations of a deep moan shiver down the length of his shaft, the pulsing heat at the back of the throat clenching around his head and he spins out. The bruising grip on his hipbones is the only thing keeping him upright amid the knee-buckling white out of his orgasm.

Tim is only vaguely aware of the suction relenting, the coolness of the air around the base his cock as his beast pulls back and lets him fill his mouth. He looks down and pets him gently, shuddering with aftershocks and adrenaline. “That...was _perfect_ , baby,” he says, praising his boyfriend with a dazed, lopsided smile.

Armie rises to his feet and kisses him slowly, filling his mouth with his own cum and grinding his hips hard against him. Tim whines softly and sucks at the taste of himself coating Armie's tongue, reaches down between them to cup him with a firm squeeze, but Armie pulls back and shakes his head. "Not here. I _cannot_ fuck you in Ansel's shitty bathroom. I'm gonna take you back to my lair." He gives him a predatory grin.

Tim laughs and bends to pull up his pants as Armie quickly turns to the mirror.

"Sorry to ruin the illusion, baby, but these fucking contacts have _got_ to go." He quickly pulls them out and flicks them into the toilet before adjusting himself to a more comfortable position in his obscenely tight jeans.

Tim eyes him up and down with a possessive smirk and wraps his arms around him from behind. " 'S okay. That was insanely hot...thank you for indulging me."

Armie turns around and smiles down at him, brushing Tim's hair back off his forehead. "Did you catch my cough in the park?"

Tim nods and grins. "I've been more than half hard since I left the apartment just knowing you were out there watching me."

" _Really_? Well, that adds a whole other layer of jealousy to having to watch you grind with Sersh. Was that really necessary?"

"Just playing my part." Tim winks. "Let's bounce. I still wanna be ravaged by the wolf before the witching hour."

Armie snarls and lunges for his neck as they leave the bathroom laughing with their arms around each other. " _You're every-thing that a big-bad-wolf could want_..." he sings in an off key whisper close to Tim's ear.

Tim giggles and raises a hand in a goodbye salute to Ansel as they head for the front door.

Ansel waves back and shouts over the music, "You two are fucking ridiculous, you know that, right?!" 

Armie flips him off as Tim tosses Saoirse a conspiratorial wink before they duck out and head home for more tricks and treats.


End file.
